


Fulfilled

by mneiai



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero gets his revenge.  Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4765.html?thread=13166749#t13166749">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

The cell was painted green from the lashes and deep cuts across the body of his older counterpart, making a part of Spock observe that on certain surfaces the Vulcan body appeared to have a far greater quantity of blood than was known to be held within it. Though he had also never seen the majority of another's blood leave their body.

They had not spoken a single word to each other, his older self already missing his tongue by the time Spock was thrown into the cell. There was also no chance of a mindmeld, as Spock was unsure whether this alternate version of himself retained enough sanity to make one viable.

Romulans had come in and out at random intervals for the entire 2.63 days that Spock had been incarcerated. They had not touched him, leaving him chained on the other side of the room, but had taken out their simmering rage on his older self. Spock was not ashamed to say that he often closed his eyes and turned his head away from the scene, flinching as sprays of blood hit against his body.

When the other Spock finally gave out, they started in on him. Spock tried to hold in his mind the memory of his mother's smile, of Nyota's cool hand against his cheek, even of Kirk's inability to admit defeat. At first, this seemed to help.

Yet, he could not resist the despair building within for long. Every touch of a Romulan hand brought the depth of their hatred and sadism to the forefront of his mind, making their punches and slaps far worse than any blow from a weapon. They seemed to realize that early on in their sessions.

Spock lost track of time, unable to grasp the hour or even the date, after the first rape. The Romulans had ripped him apart, leaving trickles of blood and their seed dripping down his bare thighs. It had still felt as horrific hours later, when Spock was by himself, as if it were still happening even in his moments of peace.

By the time Nero visited the cell, Spock's throat was raw from screams, his body hidden under countless bruises and vast amounts of blood. Nero brandished a wicked looking knife and a smirk. The other Romulans held back, congregating around the door in order to watch their captain at work.

Spock missed whatever was being said as Nero paced around the cell, but soon enough the Romulan lost interest in his own words. The knife sunk deep into Spock's stomach, barely missing his heart as it curved a long horizontal line that was then bisected by a vertical one. He could only whimper as he watched his organs slipping down his legs, pooling on the ground.

Nero reached through the mass, gripping Spock's penis tightly before bringing the edge of the blade against it, severing it from his body at the base. This pain Spock could feel even through the others and he wished for the numbness of shock that his body would surely grant him soon.

Smirk widening into a feral smile, Nero turned Spock, his intestines dragging against the floor. By the time Spock was facing the wall his arms had popped from their sockets, the lack of give from the chains making his body break, first. It was inconsequential, however, as the next move brought to the forefront emotions beyond Spock's control--shame and humiliation, the intense feeling of violation.

Even as Spock's grasp on consciousness was slipping, he could still feel his own severed penis penetrating his abused passage, moving in and out of him in a parody of the rapes he had suffered. Nero's cackles followed him as he passed out, echoing through his head.


End file.
